


Mikasa Is Growing Up

by Anime_Lacky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable, Childhood Memories, Cute, First Period, Funny, Gen, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Innocence, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Lacky/pseuds/Anime_Lacky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Mikasa are playing until they take a bit of a tumble. Eren freaks when he see's that Mikasa is bleeding. At tad OOC but I wanted them to have a funny memory to look back on.<br/>(this is my own personal work, it is also posted on FanFiction but that is me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mikasa Is Growing Up

**Disclaimer: Just in case its not obvious I am a fan writing what I want about Attack On Titan and I have no affiliation with the actual owners of Attack on Titan, although that would be pretty cool. However I am really proud of this One shot and I would like to claim this plot as mine so please don't post it else where without giving credit where it is due(to me). So without further ado, on to the story.**

* * *

"Come and get me!" Mikasa shouted at Eren as they played tag around the house.

These kids while be the death of me, thought Mrs. Jaeger with a smile on her face as they made a mess of her rug and Mikasa pulled a chair out behind her for Eren to trip over.

Mrs. Jaeger almost laughed as Eren put on the fake crocodile tears as he sat there and tried to look like he normally would, hiding his eyes under his hair and saying he was fine. Mikasa fell for it though and went to apologize. Such a sweet-hearted young girl.

"Eren I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I'm fine, a little chair like that couldn't hurt me if it tried!" He shoved his face away from her but made sure she could still see the tears streaming down his cheek.

"Oh Eren I'm sorry, please forgive me." Mikasa closed in for a hug when suddenly Eren sprung up and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Tag! You're it!" But Mikasa was still in shock for the most part and she fell backwards in surprise. Eren saw her falling and tried to catch her but that just made the fall even worse. They both rubbed their heads where they had hit the floor, bumps were already forming.

"Eren you're mean!" Mikasa said, softly shoving his shoulder since he was still on top of her.

Mrs. Jaeger chuckled, "that what you two get for horse playing in the house. Are you alright?"

"We're fine," they chorused.

Mikasa pushed Eren off of her and stood up, she went to go help Mrs. Jaeger finish dinner. She stuck her tongue out at him on her way.

He reciprocates in kind until he noticed a large read blotch on the back of Mikasa's skirt. "Mikasa you're bleeding!"

Everyone in the room looked at Mikasa, even Mr. Jaeger who had just gotten in. He chuckled for a moment and Mikasa's eyes went as wide as saucers and a dark flush stained her cheek bones.

Mr. Jaeger covered his son's eyes and dragged him outside while Mrs. Jaeger sat down with Mikasa to have the talk.

* * *

Meanwhile outside...

"What do you mean I can't see her right now? She has got to be in pain! She would want me by her side!" Eren said arguing with his father. "You have to let me see her! I gotta know she's okay!"

"Son trust me when I say this is something you two will never want to talk about."

"Why not? She'll probably have a cool scar and want to show it to me."

"Trust me there will not be a scar, and even if there were she would not wish for you to see it. You are too young you will understand when you are older."

"But dad! I'm already ten, how much older do I have to be!"

"Oh just give it a few years and you will learn and then decide you wished you never asked. Suffice it to say that what Mikasa is going through right now happens to every woman regularly and it's nothing to worry about. And it only happens to women so you have nothing to worry about."

"Wait does that mean it happens to mom too? Can I see her scars since you said Mikasa wouldn't show me hers?"

"Son, how about I rephrase what I said? No woman, is going to show you those scars until you are much much older and that would only be if there were scars. You will learn to regret that question once you learn the answer, I promise. Oh and if Mikasa is having mood swings or randomly starts to cry just hug her or if she gets really mad just leave her be she doesn't mean it."

"But dad that means that if she is yelling at me I have to walk away? Or hug her?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying."

"But what if I want to yell back?"

"Go right on ahead, you will learn after the first time; well first few times for you."

"Now can I go see her?"

"Let me see," he poked his head inside and listened for a few seconds. "Fine but remember what I said and don't you dare ask to see the scar."

"I'll do what I want old man," Eren grumbled as he walked past him into the house.

* * *

Meanwhile inside...

"...and that is basically the gist of things. Do you have any questions?"

"How do I make it stop?"

"Oh honey it's natural, you can't do a thing about it, just be careful to keep track of time and nothing like today will happen again, I promise."

Mikasa sighed, well crap. Then Eren came bursting through the door, "Mikasa! Are you alright? Does it hurt?"

"I'm fine Eren, it doesn't hurt a bit," Mikasa said with a sigh.

"Dad says you will say no, but can I see the scar?"

"NO!" She yelled as a deep blush quickly covered her face. And she ran off to her room.

"Geeze, wait a minute! Dad, you're a doctor! Does that mean you get to see the scar and I can't? That's just cruel!"

Mr. Jaeger hit the back of Eren's head as a slight blush crept over his cheeks as well. "No, only Mikasa will see those scars for a very long time."

All the while Mrs. Jaeger stood silently until her mirth overflowed and she couldn't stop laughing. "Oh Eren - you are too much!" She gasped out between giggles.

"What did I say?" Eren asked scratching his head.

* * *

 

**Ok I love all you viewers and if you love me I hope you leave a comment to let me know if you liked it. Peace out**

**~Anime_Lacky**


End file.
